Future
by BitterEnder
Summary: The humans has discovered the greek gods and didnt like what they saw, the armys are prepared and a great war clashs about. Torn apart percy and his friends must decide which side to take


_Percy is immortal so is many of his friends. humans have discovered new weapons that can kill gods and please just pretend that greek myths and all dat stuff does not exist because they dont in this story_

*click* *click* *click* General Atrak sat on this new universe computer which extracts information from all the universe. Recently one of his Sergeants discovered a race of "gods" The Inteligence Services immediately dug up as much information as they can about a race that can possibly harm human life. If they liked it then they would try to alliance with it, if they did they would be forced to annihilate them.

So far they found out

 _The king of the gods cheats on his wife_

 _hades makes the dead miserable_

 _ares likes killing people_

 _etc etc etc_

They didnt like what they saw.

 _Percy POV_

I was sitting on my couch with my wife annabeth watching tv snuggling and acting all mushy mushy when suddenly a news flash went on. It said that the human race has declared war on the gods and actions were already made for war fundment and information will be greatly appreciated, they discribed the gods as a bunch of lowly bastards with nothing to do. It showed propoganda papers of Zeus cheating on his wife, Dionysus getting drunk, and ares raising his sword with a dumb smile over a mom and its baby. Me and Annabeth looked at each others faces full with worry, over the years we made many human friends ever since we became immortal and we knew the army had created many weapons that can kill gods. The gods didn't want to interfer because then they would reveal their identity or power causing the humans to discover their existance. So painfully they watched as the weapones became stronger and stronger. Suddenly a Announcment came up to our wall screen which was made in year 2596. Zeus's face came up telling all of the gods and rank 1 heros to come to olympus for a councel to decide what to do about the annoncment. I kissed annabeths forehead and told her I would be back soon.

"Groan, why do you always have to leave just when thinks are getting good" she asked

"awwwww, dont be like that, you know i never break my promises"

Then i teleported away to the olympiain throne room.

 **SLAM!**

 **Ares:LETS KILL THEM ALL!**

 **Zeus:lets all calm down, first we must think carefully about what we should do, the humans have powerful weapones**

 **Athena:For once i agree with ares we must attack swifty and strike like a cobra when they are at the weakest moment, if we give them time to orginize many lives will be lost on our side.**

 **Bob the builder: Ummm hi guys?**

 **Zeus:F*CK off!**

 **Bob the builder: But i am a rank 1 hero!**

 **Everyone groaned thinking about how the drunken zeus distroyed the throne room and only and when drunken zeus saw bob the builder he made him immortal and told him to rebuild the throne room. Then he HAD to make him a rank 1 hero.**

 **Percy:Please everyone! i have friends down their**

 **Posidian: I know you do but i want you to know that they are going to destory us and all traces of the gods, Your wife and closest friends or your human friends?**

 **Percy:I am loyal to my friends, for your sons sake DONT DO THIS!**

 **Zeus: i must say its a shame we have to kill them, so many human girls are pretty! *dreamy Sigh***

 **Hera: *slaps zeus* HOW DARE YOU!**

 **Athena: Everyone! Lets just concentrate on the topic at hand, raise your hand if you want to act swifty and attack the humans.**

 **Artemis: How will we destory them**

 **Athena: my plan is to send** **1,000,000 troops to attack austrailia gaining a foothold while stopping the humans from getting space titainium which is vital for their vehicles armor. At the same time we destory their most powerful country *america* by bombarding it with our weapons destorying the humans moral at the loss of so many lives. Of course we shall sent 10,000 of our most experianced assassins to deal with their leaders. If these three attacks are sussesful then i am sure the humans will surrender.**

 **Zeus:all to approve say "aye"**

 **Everyone but Percy:"aye!"**

 **Then let us carry out these actions, we will attack ASAP!**

 _Austrailia Army base_

General Buadlad Sat outside his window, little did the gods know, he heard everything he said thanks to long range computer gilded missle bugs. He sent the info accross the world to all the leaders of countrys and told them to get their defences ready. At the same time he turned around and asked his Sergent major, are our new weapons ready?

"yes sir!"

Load them onto Mount Kosciuszko and aim it at the attack army, i am sure it would do devestating damage.

"with pleasure sir!"

*line break*

 **Theseus** crouched over a sand dune in this camoflauge jacket looking for any defense or guards guarding the army command base, _best take out their army first so they dont hinder us later he reasoned._ There were 100 guards total, 25 patroling the perimeter. 25 at the entrance and 50

inside

the building, he knew that thanks to his heat senor attachment inside his head. Sensor attachment were invented in year 3068. 5 of his troops took out small silenced pistols that drain the body of all blood.

*line break*

private bill stood next to the entrance felling very bored, his shift didn't end until 1 hour later and so far nothing intr- a blood hit his neck severing the skin and sucking up all the blood in his body. *Choking he managed to gasp once before falling over the ground. This happenened to 49 other people and each one quietly died.

"alright men, TAKE EM OUT!" **Theseus** yelled charging the base with his gun/sword swinging '

The whole army followed him charging across the feild but when they were halfway across a blue ball buzzing with energy hit one of the 16 foot tall cyclops instantly killing him by zapping him with 100000000 volt of energy. They the energy spread from his body hitting those around him to killing 16089 before fizzing out. Then hundreds started dropping out from the sky. Now instead of a presumed sneak attack that was going to be easy. Thesus, leader of the army was troops dying by the thousands some times spewing blood or screaming before they died. One of the troops behind him got hit full of in the chest exploding it and instantly killing him. **Theseus** only just managed to activate his jetpack shoes and flying 10 miles above the air before the troops under him all got killed. at this time some of the enginerrs got one of the air sheilds running which prevented the energy balls from doing any more damage. Everyone sighed with relife colasping of the ground relived that hell was over. 10 seconds of rest later they heard a body curling battle cry and saw high tech troop carryers with over 150 guns each flew from above and crashed in the tail of the army. All the guns blazed killing all the troops in the rear before the door opened and millions on Troops came pouring out...

*3 hours later*

 **Theseus** looked at the carnage around him. the ground was covered in layers and layers of dead bodys, all of his troops were dead including his own dear grandson who was a sergeant. Enemy troops also laid on the ground but only 10,00 or so. Overall his defeat was devestating and he felt like there was a billion pound weight of shame on top of him. Even now around him Austailian Millitary Troops Sat/stood/crouched around him all guns pointing to him. The only reason they didnt soon was the shame him even more. Thesus took his sword and held it to his neck he and a knife to his stomach. He was going to commit Seppuku in which Japenese Samurai do to clear away all shame. But before he could stab himself all the guns blazed around him by a order and with much shame **Theseus** , the great hero who slayed the Minotaur. Disgustingly chucks of his body was ripped apart by high speed bullets and he closed his eyes for the last time of his life.


End file.
